


Overrun

by averlinlovelace



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: But sex, F/M, Sex, and some cuddles, probably poorly written sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averlinlovelace/pseuds/averlinlovelace
Summary: An alternate ending to episode 5 of Devilman Crybaby :)
Relationships: Fudo Akira & Makimura Miki, Fudo Akira/Makimura Miki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Overrun

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, send them in on my Tumblr @hiraephim  
> List of anime's I'll do requests for will be posted!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, apologies if this is a bit weak. I haven't written in a while, and especially not smut lmao. Next time will be better.

"Miki. You're awake." The newfound grizzly of Akira’s voice cut the silence.

The night air was flat, a contrast to the smile on his face. Miki flinched away from his downward swing, rightfully so as it seemed he was only hooked up on the shingles by the surface of his feet. That was another rework of Akira’s since that foreigner had come about- his strength.

"What, so you're a ninja now?" A uniquely high spirited grin coupled nicely with the lack of late-night drowsiness you’d expect in a high school student’s voice. She found Akira's antics endearing as of late, but it was still a strange adjustment from the boy he used to be only a couple of weeks ago. He was never a personality of stunts, instead coining a distinct timidity and lightheartedness. Albeit, that wasn’t to say she appreciated him any more then than she did now, it was just that his personality change stuck out like a sore thumb. Even tonight in the brevity of their conversation, it was as apparent and amusing as ever. She couldn’t say she minded it. 

“Oh, excuses, excuses.” She prodded playfully through his attempt to justify his reason for slipping in through the window, earning herself a simple scoff. Her eyes wandered off the glistening rails of the balcony, tasting her own absent minded concerns on the tip of her tongue. The pink muscle rested on her lower lip for a moment before she began to speak again. “You know, ever since that blonde boy’s attached himself to you ... you’ve… ”

With her gaze averted, Akira’s amorous one went unnoticed. Yet another new characteristic of his made itself apparent like a flame in the center of his gut; a devil’s inborn lust. 

While eyeing her through her thin strapped night shirt, he became aware of just how much his eyesight had been amplified since this transformation. Her youthful breasts, as milky white as the rest of her skin and flushed a tender pink at the nipples, had beads of sweat forming on his hairline, but it was the view between her supple thighs that drove him over the edge and had him salivating like a dog.

_ Fuck. _

No, no! This wasn’t good. The last thing he wanted was to fall victim to his erotic desires and risk hurting Miki, or just as bad, damaging the perfectly crafted bond between them he’s done everything in his power to preserve over the years. But  _ shit _ , he was losing more of his rationale by the second.

Akira found himself with both feet on the ground in no time. His slow approach finally pulled Miki from the clutches of her overactive mind. Before she could open her mouth to inquire, she felt that burning hot, tense body pressed flush against her own, forcing her back against the glass of her balcony door and effectively shutting her lips. Again, in her shocked state she tried to get a word out, but all she managed was half of Akira’s name before his mouth swallowed down the rest with a hard, wet kiss.

Was this shocking? Of course, but despite that force of his hands on her wrists and the wordless advancements on her body, she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t dreamed of a moment like this before. Perhaps she’s imagined it in a different setting, maybe under the control of the gentler Akira she’s always grown up with, but who’s to say the Akira before her right now was any different? Physically, sure. But this was still the same person that’s protected her day in and day out. He’s the man that’s delivered her inumerable comforting hugs and shared mindless, midnight speculations under the stars. She felt nothing but safe, even under such a ravaging touch, so she discarded the option of resistance entirely and attempted to ground her thoughts to keep from slipping from her sanity because  _ God _ , the world suddenly felt so intense.

All she could smell was the thick musk of his chest. Then, there was the temperature of his body searing her skin with a particular familiarity. It was the same kind of heat that wracked her own body on the occasional nights she found herself with her hand down her panties, delving into her own sticky heat as she lay on her stomach and dug those slender digits inside of herself until her knuckles were dripping with wetness and her nightgown was tapered to her sweaty skin. Akira confirmed this for her as he helplessly pushed his hips closer and through his jeans she felt that hardened bulge rut against her front. The pressure against her clit forced a whimper from her throat. He did it again, harder this time, their drool slicked tongues becoming messier in imperfect unison as they were exposed to the air between choked pants.

Both painfully clothed, Miki’s wrists pinned to the door, the two slid up and down against each other as desperate as they’ve ever been. Akira’s aching cock continuously rubbed against her clit. Her shorts did next to nothing to hide the vigorous friction, and each rut against the sensitive pink bud had her mewling like a weak-kneed kitten into Akira’s mouth. He drank up her noises like fuel for the flame burning at his core, melting him into something far more feral and growing the heat that stiffened his member.

Their grinds became more and more slippery with each passing moment, Miki’s wetness effectively soaking the front of her shorts and rolling down her warm, pale thighs. Fuck, she couldn’t help it. Her clit throbbed wildly now,alarming her drenched little hole and begging needily for something to wrap around and fuck. The slick had formed a wet patch on Akira’s jeans as well, giving the head of his cock a taste of what he craved to be buried in.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

In a thick haze, Akira had somehow gathered enough sense and made his way inside, Miki well in his clutch. He fumbled with the handle on the sliding glass door and shoved the curtains aside, not giving a moment of thought to shut it behind them before pulling her and throwing her onto the bed. 

There was no stopping him now, and the brunette beneath him was in no position to refuse. She was as far gone as she’s ever been, burning and aching at the core for something more than her own fingers and the remnants of wet dreams.

Akira wiggled out of his pants and tossed them off to the side. He had no problem quit literally ripping Miki’s shorts off of her body, revealing her nude bottom half and pulsing, pinkened sex between her legs.

“A...Akira…- wait..” 

It felt like the first time she’s spoken in centuries, and honestly, she wasn’t even sure if she meant what she said. There was no time for a verbal reply though, and she was instead replied to with an ostensibly hasty, yet tender press of lips against her glistening forehead as Akira fixed himself above her. Again, she could smell nothing but that comforting musk of her best friend’s skin, and softness of those lips as they’d brushed against her feverish head despite the blatant vibration under his skin said more than enough. A wash of calm momentarily spilled over her, but that lurking desire tore through it in no time at all and left her in an even worse state than before.

Arms splayed above her head, Miki lay flat on her back with her knees willingly raised to her chest, heavy, audible gasps whistling from her lungs in anticipation. Though, those noises stopped completely in the next moment, along with her respiration in general. Akira had slid the entire length of his cock inside of her with full abandon, the girthy, solid member stretching her out so briskly she felt as though she was frozen in time. 

She threw her head back against the pillow, mouth hung open wide and silent which allowing a thread of drool to dribble down her chin, her fingernails bruising the center of her palms with zero regard. And, when the breath finally, _ finally _ came back to her, all the girl could manage was a jumbled, incoherent scream. There were no sweet spots inside of her left neglected, that burning hot, thick cock buried to the hilt.

Akira  _ growled _ . The sight before him was pure obscenity and couldn’t get enough. Immediately, he began fucking her in earnest, thrusting in and out with his pitch black gaze soaking up the view.  _ Slap, slap, slap _ . He leaned down, one hand pressed to the sheets beside Miki’s head while the other gripped one of her breasts. He toyed with her soft nipples, pinching the hard bud between two fingers and leaning down to play with the other with his tongue. He swirled the tip of the muscle around the pulsing little bud, feeling it twitch beneath it, then closed his lips and  _ sucked _ .

Miki cried out particularly loud among her rampant gasps and whines and suddenly squeezed her legs together, but Akira moved his hands and effectively forced her knees open once more. A bridge of saliva briefly connected his lips to her nipple as he lifted his head, then snapped as he sat up properly. And, as he straightened himself up, he tugged her wrists and brought her along too.

_ “Oh, g-god- Ngh… Fuck! _ ”

Miki cursed sloppily, the words tumbling out the moment she was erected and forced to sit on Akira’s length, feeling it slide deeper than ever inside of her. She consciously clenched around the rigid member this time, refusing to let go of such an intense feeling. The one of being utterly, greedily _ filled, _ . 

_ “Please please p-please- fuck, A-Akira, /mmm/….” _

Now, she was reacting to a different sensation. The chest her blunt nails was scratching at and the warm, familiar neck she had buried her face in lost its shape as Akira’s lean body suddenly shifted into one roped with muscle, and the smooth skin she pressed her lips against grew thick and much, much rougher. Beneath her dripping, trembling thighs was a nest of dark fur that extended from Akira’s waist to his overgrown, beastly feet. But, before she could even finish registering those menials details, her attention was overtaken by the immense growth of her newfound lover’s cock. Her lower stomach bulged with the girth, a shriek of devastating pleasure escaping for merely a second before Akira wrapped his devilish warms around her and gently drew her face back to his chest, stifling the loudness. Still, throaty sobs of pleasure reverberated. She ripped into his slate skin with her nails and curled her toes madly, feeling all but numb outside but burning insatiably within. The world around her was buzzing.

A mass of drool spilled lewdly down the corners of her mouth now. With one final, impossible thrust, Akira climaxed deep inside of Miki, filling her to the brim with the hot, sticky fluid. He came and came into her immobilized, orgasaming body, feeling her teeth biting harshly into his shoulder and the gush of his own cum overflow and pool down her reddened inner thighs, creating a puddle of her copious amounts of slick and his own seed beneath them.

  
  


-

A few feet away, a mess of soiled sheets lay on the floor, disregarded by the pair dozing off on Miki’s bare mattress. 

When the high died down the brunette girl had questions, of course. They were best saved for the morning though, because she knew for a fact that the euphoric feeling of bathing in the affectionate warmth of Akira’s arms right now felt tenfold better than any answer she could receive. 

On his massive chest she laid, sprawled out lazily and wholly satiated with a closed eyes. In the silence, Akira watched the moonlight coming through the disheveled curtains glimmer off of her immaculate skin. 

“So much for being quiet.” She murmured. Akira’s finger traced her torso in delicate strokes. She tightened her arms around his neck and pressed her nose closer to his pulse, relishing in the sound of it. 

“So much for  _ you _ being quiet.” 

Miki raised her head with a tense little pout. Akira, not a fan of the expression, 

captured it in his smiling lips and indulged in yet another kiss. This one was much softer though, the tips of their tongues merely brushing by chance within their slow, tender unison. Miki was soon smiling as well when she detected the tickle of his tail curling up and around her thigh, hugging her leg possessively. Their kiss ended by the fault of her breathy giggle.


End file.
